Vater
Vater & Sohn ist eine Mission in Grand Theft Auto V, die man sowohl mit Franklin Clinton als auch mit Michael De Santa starten kann. Dialoge (startet man die Mission mit Michael, wird folgende Szene vorgelagert) In Michaels Villa (Amanda und Tracey streiten sich in der Küche) *'Tracey De Santa:' Du bist voll der beschissene Diktator! Warum nicht, verdammt noch mal? *'Amanda De Santa:' Er bleibt nicht über Nacht hier. So ein Penner! *'Tracey:' Oh mein Gott! *'Amanda:' Ich weiß nicht mal, warum du mit ihm zusammen bist. *'Tracey:' Ist mir doch scheißegal! (Michael geht gemächlich nach draußen zum Pool, während Amanda und Tracey weiter streiten) *'Amanda:' Er ist ein Penner. *'Tracey:' Willst du mich verarschen? *'Amanda:' Er ist obdachlos. *'Tracey:' Er hat keinen Platz, wo er hinkann! *'Amanda:' Das ist mir egal. *'Tracey:' Oh mein Gott! Mir aber nicht, kapiert? *'Amanda:' Das ist mir egal! *'Tracey:' Oh mein Gott! Du hast gar nichts zu bestimmen... *'Amanda:' Halt den Mund. *'Tracey:' Ich hab ihn gesehen, verdammt! (Michael legt sich in einen Liegestuhl) *'Amanda:' Was ich mache, geht dich gar nichts an! Und pass auf, was du sagst! *'Tracey:' Das ist nicht fair! *'Amanda:' Ich werde deinen Vater rufen, und der wird dir in den Hintern treten! *'Tracey:' Ich hoffe, jemand schneidet dir die Bremsleitung durch! *'Amanda:' Ich schwöre zu Gott, du machst mich fertig! *'Tracey:' Du machst mich fertig! *'Amanda:' Ist ja nicht so, dass ich mir wünschte, dass... *'Tracey:' Blöde Schlampe... (er hört das Lied „ “ von über Kopfhörer. Während er in der Sonne liegt, steht plötzlich Franklin Clinton vor ihm) *'Michael de Santa:' Was willst du? *'Franklin Clinton:' Mann, ich komm wegen dem Drink vorbei, den du mir angeboten hast. Das ist alles. *'Michael:' Das war nicht wirklich so gemeint. *'Franklin:' Was? *'Michael:' Na egal, jetzt bist du hier. Setz dich. Du wirst mich nicht wieder beklauen? *'Franklin:' Mann, ich hab dich nie beklaut. Das war nur ’ne Autorückführung. *'Michael:' Okay... Nenn es, wie du willst. Ist mir ziemlich egal. Was kann ich für dich tun? *'Franklin:' Scheiße, ich bin bloß vorbeigekommen, um zu sehen, ob ich dir bei irgendwas helfen kann. Wie ich sehe, geht’s dir gar nicht übel. *'Michael:' Schau mal... ich bin in Rente. *'Franklin:' Bist du nicht ein bisschen jung für ’ne Pfeife, Hausschlappen und in den Sonnenuntergang starren? *'Michael:' Weißt du, ich hab jahrelang bei diesem Spiel mitgemischt, und ich hab es lebend überstanden. Insofern passt das Alter schon. Du scheinst ein guter Kerl zu sein. Wenn du meinen Rat willst: Lass die Finger von dem Scheiß. Du arbeitest hart, tust allen weh, die du liebst, verletzt, stiehlst, tötest wahllos und vielleicht... vielleicht, wenn du großes Glück hast, wirst du ein halbwegs erfolgreicher Gangster. Alles Schwachsinn. Geh aufs College. Dann kannst du Leute abzocken und wirst noch bezahlt dafür. Man nennt das „Kapitalismus“. *'Franklin:' Hm, was ich da neulich gesehen hab, war also, wie wenn eine Leiche kurz wieder aufwacht und alle terrorisiert, ja? *'Michael:' Was du neulich gesehen hast... war ein Typ, der sich um Ungeziefer kümmert. *'Franklin:' Schätze, ich hab mich nie als beschissenes Ungeziefer betrachtet. *'Michael:' Tja, dann ging’s in der heutigen Lektion um Demut. Morgen versuchen wir’s mal mit einer Trainingsmontage. *'Franklin:' Einer Trainings–was? *'Michael:' Nichts. War bloß in ’ne kleine Achtziger-Jahre-Filmfantasie abgetaucht. *'Franklin:' Ja, kommt mir vor, als tätest du so was ziemlich oft. *'Michael:' Genau, so oft ich kann. *'Franklin:' Also deswegen bist du hier in Vinewood, richtig? *'Michael:' Vielleicht bin ich hier, weil ich einfach ein Idiot bin, der glaubt, importierte Palmen seien ein guter Ersatz dafür, dass man nicht wirklich weiß, was zum Teufel man auf diesem Planeten will. *'Franklin:' Mannomann. Du sorgst echt für gute Laune, weißt du das? *'Michael:' Ich sag dir was: Ich werd dir jetzt zumindest mal das versprochene Bier spendieren. (Michael und Franklin stehen auf) *'Michael:' Es gibt ’ne kleine Bar, die ich ganz gern mag. Ist nicht weit von hier. Lass uns los. *'Franklin:' Alles klar, Mann, ich folge dir. *'Michael:' Wir nehmen Wagen meiner Frau. (während Michael Richtung Auto geht, wird er von seinem Sohn James angerufen) *'Michael:' Hey Jim, ich geh was trinken mit... *'James „Jimmy“ de Santa:' Dad, scheiße! Ich bin auf unserem Boot und das fährt den Western Highway runter. Es wurde gestohlen. *'Michael:' Was? Die Jacht wurde geklaut? *'Jimmy:' Ich hab versucht, sie zu verkaufen. Ich weiß, dass du sie nicht verkaufen wolltest, aber ich brauche Geld und sie wollen sie nicht kaufen, sondern klauen. Ich hab mich auf dem Klo versteckt. *'Michael:' Du bist völlig verrückt! Gut, ich komme und hol mir mein Boot wieder! (Michael legt auf) *'Michael:' Also gut. Kleine Planänderung. Mein lieber Sohn ist in Schwierigkeiten. *'Franklin:' Ich werd versuchen, dir bei der Sache zu helfen, Alter. Auf dem Weg zum Boot (beide steigen in Amandas Auto) *'Michael:' Regel Nummer 1: Hab niemals Kinder. *'Franklin:' Hey, Mann, wenn ich Kinder hätte, ging’s sicher nicht darum, wer auf irgendein Boot darf und wer nicht. Die kleinen Scheißer könnten froh sein, wenn sie ’ne Badewanne hätten. *'Michael:' Mann, sieht’s bei dir echt so übel aus? *'Franklin:' Nee, aber... ach, scheiße, es geht ums Prinzip. *'Michael:' Übertriebene Selbstironie. Das kenne ich... *'Franklin:' Ja, Mann. Scheiße, wo ist das Boot? *'Michael:' Der kleine Scheißer wurde entführt. Sie sind irgendwo auf dem Western Highway. *'Franklin:' Machst du dir keine Sorgen, Mann? *'Michael:' Wegen des Boots? Doch, natürlich. *'Franklin:' Aber ein Boot kann man ersetzen. *'Michael:' Erzähl das mal meinem Buchhalter. *'Franklin:' Du kannst es doch auf Pump kaufen, Mann. *'Michael:' Und dann kommst du und pfändest es? Nein, danke. *'Franklin:' Schon gut, Mann. *'Michael:' Ich bin nicht dein Kumpel, ich bin jemand, den du beeindrucken willst. *'Franklin:' Wirklich? Ich dachte, du wärst im Ruhestand. Warum sollte ich irgendeinen schlappentragenden Penner beeindrucken wollen? *'Michael:' Weil ich dir noch was beibringen kann. Ich kann dir helfen, die Türen zu all den Freuden zu öffnen, die elterliche Bootprobleme so mit sich bringen. *'Franklin:' Ich soll dir also helfen, dieses Boot zurückzuholen, oder? *'Michael:' Ganz richtig, mein Freund. Während der Verfolgung des Bootes (die beiden nähern sich dem Boot, das mit einem Lkw auf der Straße transportiert wird. Sie nehmen die Verfolgung auf) *'Michael:' Da! Da! Das ist mein Boot! *'Franklin:' Dein Boot hat’s aber verdammt eilig, Mann. *'Michael:' Na ja, wir kriegen sie schon. *'Franklin' (nach einer kurzen Pause):' Hey, was machen wir jetzt? *'Michael: Ich fahr nah ran. Und du enterst das Ding. *'Franklin:' Okay, Mann. Scheiße. Na gut, ziehen wir’s durch. *'Michael:' Gut. Ich hab ’ne Knarre im Handschuhfach. Wenn die Wichser Ärger machen, knips ich sie aus. *'Franklin:' Mann, ich glaub ja, dass du mit einer Hand fahren und mit der anderen schießen kannst, aber, scheiße, ich hab Angst, dass ich den Sprung verkacke und in den Drecksverkehr falle. *'Michael:' Du wolltest doch von den Besten lernen... sagen wir einfach, das hier ist die erste Lektion. (Michael fährt nah an das Boot heran und Franklin springt aufs Boot auf. Michael fährt weiter hinter dem Boot her) *'Franklin:' Ach, scheiß drauf! *'Michael:' Komm schon, komm schon, komm schon. *'Franklin:' Verfluchte Scheiße! (Franklin trifft auf dem Boot auf einen Gegner) *'Michael:' Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße. Komm schon, Kleiner, los. *'Franklin:' Los, beweg deinen Arsch hier raus. *'Michael:' Schmeiß den Wichser runter! (das Auto wird von einer Kugel getroffen) *'Michael:' Nicht der Motor! Scheiße! Der beschissene Motor! (Franklin wirft seinen Gegner vom Boot auf die Straße) *'Michael:' Hey, hör auf, mir die Wichser in den Weg zu werfen! Tut meinem Jungen nichts! Ihr habt euch den falschen Rentner ausgesucht! Bleib dahinter, Frank. (ein weiterer Mann befindet sich auf dem Boot, der Franklin angreift) *'Michael:' Hey! Hey! Hier drüben! Weg von ihm! Lass die beschissenen Finger von ihm! *'Franklin:' Lass das. Was soll die Scheiße? Ey! Schieß dem Wichser endlich in die Fresse! *'Mann auf dem Boot:' Du hast das falsche Boot erwischt, Alter. *'Franklin:' Nee, du hast das falsche Boot. (Michael erschießt den Mann auf dem Boot während des Fahrens) *'Michael:' Okay! Und jetzt such Jimmy! *'Jimmy:' Dad? Moment! Du bist doch der Typ vom Autohaus, oder? *'Franklin:' Ja. Und das ist ’ne lange Geschichte. (Jimmy hält sich am Ausleger fest, der nach links auf die Straße ausschwenkt) *'Michael:' Jimmy! Kleiner, pass auf den Ausleger auf! Scheiße, festhalten. *'Jimmy:' Dad! Hilfe! Hilfe! Hilfe! (Michael fährt unter den Aufleger, Jimmy lässt sich ins Auto fallen und ist gerettet. Franklin bekämpft weitere Gegner auf dem Boot) *'Michael:' Verdammt, was ist los mit dir, Junge? *'Jimmy:' Dad? *'Michael:' Ja, ja, „Dad“, du kleiner Scheißer. Bete lieber, dass es noch seetüchtig ist. *'Jimmy:' Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße. *'Michael:' Komm schon, Kleiner, los. *'Franklin:' Hey! Holt mich von dem Ding hier runter! Direkt dahinter, Alter! Mach schon! (Michael fährt direkt hinters Boot und Franklin springt auf die Motorhaube) *'Franklin:' Erinner mich dran, dich nie um elterlichen Rat zu fragen. *'Michael:' Alle da? Gut, dann holen wir uns jetzt das Boot. (der Motor gibt seltsame Geräusche von sich) *'Jimmy:' Oh, das hört sich nicht gut an. *'Franklin:' Scheiße, das ist der Motor, Mann. Mit der Karre verfolgen wir gar nichts mehr. *'Michael:' Verreck mir jetzt bloß nicht. Scheiße, mein Boot! *'Jimmy:' Hey... ist doch nur ein Ding! Immerhin hast du deinen Sohn wieder... *'Franklin:' Hey, hier in der Nähe ist ’ne Werkstatt, Alter. Da können wir die Karre in Ordnung bringen lassen. Auf dem Weg zu Los Santos Customs *'Michael:' Mein Boot! *'Jimmy:' Ist doch nur ein Ding. *'Michael:' Mein Boot. *'Jimmy:' Bitte hör auf damit... Hör zu... ich weiß, ich habe Scheiße gebaut... da gibt’s nichts dran zu drehen. Ich hab... mich da voll reingeritten... aber... Scheiße, Dad, ich bin fast draufgegangen, und du heulst deinem beschissenen Boot hinterher?! *'Michael:' Nein... das ist es nicht... *'Jimmy:' Wir schreien uns nur an... Kein Wunder, dass ich keinen Job kriege... das ist nur deine verfickte Schuld. Na ja... zumindest zum Teil. Ich... Ich will doch nur, dass du stolz auf mich bist. *'Michael:' Also verkaufst du mein Boot an ein paar Gang-Arschlöcher? *'Jimmy:' Zugegeben, es hört sich dämlich an, wenn du’s so ausdrückst... aber du bist entweder am Tagträumen oder du wirst sauer... *'Michael:' Hör zu, ich liebe dich, Jimmy, aber du bist ein Arschloch, und da mein Boot gerade auf verschwunden ist, ist das das Einzige, was ich verstehe... Franklin, kannst du meinen Sohn heimfahren, nachdem sie die Karre in Ordnung gebracht haben? Ich will mich auf der Straße ein bisschen abreagieren. *'Jimmy:' Toll, lass mich nur mit dem Einbrecher allein! *'Franklin:' Klar, wird gemacht, Alter, kein Problem. *'Jimmy:' Dad? *'Michael:' Es reicht. In Ordnung? Es reicht. Franklin, tu mir einen Gefallen, ruf mir ein Taxi. Machst du das? *'Franklin:' Kein Problem. * Franklin (am Telefon):' Hi, ich brauch ein Taxi, sobald Sie eins schicken können. Los Santos Customs, am Flughafen. Ist gut. Danke. *'Michael: Danke. *'Franklin:' Na ja, Mann, vielleicht finden wir das Boot ja wieder. *'Michael:' Wir finden es nicht, es ist weg. *'Franklin:' Mann, ich könnte mich umhören... *'Michael:' Mach dir mal keinen Kopf. Es ist weg. Ich rufe die Versicherung an. *'Franklin:' Du bist doch gegen Feuer und Diebstahl versichert, oder? *'Michael:' Ich schätze, die Versicherung wird nicht allzu oft wegen Piraterie auf dem Great Ocean Highway in Anspruch genommen, weißt du. Scheiße, ich hasse Papierkram. *'Franklin:' Hey, also, ähm, segelst du viel? *'Michael:' Jetzt nicht mehr, nein. *'Franklin:' Ich meine, früher, Mann. *'Michael:' Nö, nicht wirklich. Dieser kleine Scheißer hockt den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer und ich hab nicht viele andere, mit denen man so was machen kann, weißt du. Aber angeschaut hab ich’s mir gerne. *'Franklin:' Angeschaut? *'Michael:' Ja. Ich bin immer zum Jachthafen runter, hab mich auf den Kai gesetzt, mir einen Drink genehmigt und sie angeschaut... Jacqueline. So hab ich den Kopf freigekriegt, weißt du. Ich konnte träumen. *'Franklin:' Jacqueline, was? Vielleicht brauchst du einfach was anderes, mit dem du dich beschäftigen kannst. Du solltest andere Träume träumen, Mann. *'Michael:' Ja, klar. Vielleicht. *'Franklin:' Fahr hier links, okay? Vor Los Santos Customs *'Franklin:' Das ist der Laden da vorne. Ich kenne den Typen, Mann, er heißt Hao. Wird sich gut um uns kümmern. *'Michael:' Nimm, was ich in der Tasche habe – paar tausend Dollar. Das langt wohl, oder? *'Franklin:' Klar. Müsste reichen. *'Michael:' Und du bist sicher, du kriegst das hin? *'Franklin:' Klar, geht in Ordnung. *'Michael:' Na schön. (Michael steigt aus und Franklin übernimmt das Steuer) *'Jimmy:' Und ich komm nach vorn. *'Michael:' Steig aus und geh außen rum. *'Jimmy:' Schon okay, ich kletter einfach drüber. *'Franklin:' Hör zu, Mann. Ich regel das mit der Karre, Mann, und liefer sie dann bei dir zu Hause ab, zusammen mit diesem Burschen. (Jimmy drückt beim Klettern ungewollt seinen Hintern an Franklins Hinterkopf) *'Franklin:' Alles kein Problem, Mann. Also mach dir keinen Kopf, klar? *'Michael:' Klar. Hör mal, danke für heute. Das weiß ich echt zu schätzen. Schau doch mal bei uns vorbei, dann reden wir. *'Jimmy:' Siehst du? *'Franklin:' Na klar, Mann. Hey, tut mir leid, wegen deinem Boot, Mann. *'Michael:' Ja. (Michael steigt ins Taxi) *'Jimmy:' Los, Mann. Machen wir die Kiste richtig geil, Alter. In Los Santos Customs *'Jimmy:' Motzen wir die Kiste auf, oder was? *'Hao:' Würd dich immer noch gern zu einem von diesen Rennen mitnehmen, Franklin. Sehen, ob du genauso schnell fährst, wie du redest. (das Auto wurde repariert) * Hao: Okay. So gut wie neu. * James: Mom ist mit allem einverstanden, Alter. Absolut. Auf dem Weg zur De-Santa-Villa *'Franklin:' Ich fahr dich jetzt heim. *'Jimmy:' Du heißt Franklin, oder? *'Franklin:' Ja, Franklin. Oder Kreditbetrüger oder Einbrecher. Weißt du was? Nenn mich, wie du willst, Mann. *'Jimmy:' Ja, äh, nein. Ich meine, klar... *'Franklin:' Jimmy, richtig? Oder James? *'Jimmy:' Jimmy. Oder einfach... Jizzle. *'Franklin:' Nein, Mann, ich bleib lieber bei Jimmy, Alter. *'Jimmy:' Also, äh, was geht ab, Mann? *'Franklin:' Was? *'Jimmy:' Du und mein alter Herr? Erst sehe ich dich beim Autohändler. Dann wird mein Schlitten geklaut. Und mein Dad erzählt, dass er bei euch war, um mit euch zu reden. *'Franklin:' Er hat mehr gemacht als nur zu reden. *'Jimmy:' Und was genau? *'Franklin:' Wenn er dir nichts gesagt hat, sag ich auch nichts. Aber ich hab meinen Job verloren und dachte, er könnte mir ’nen neuen besorgen. *'Jimmy:' Alter, mein Dad ist voll im Ruhestand. Das einzige, was er kann, ist fernsehen und tagsüber trinken. *'Franklin:' Mann, ich weiß nicht, Alter, er scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Scheiße, er hat dir den Arsch gerettet. *'Jimmy:' Du hast mir den Arsch gerettet. *'Franklin:' Nee, nee, Mann. Na ja, vielleicht sind wir beide gut zusammen, weißt du? Vielleicht kriegen wir zusammen Scheiße hin, die wir einzeln nicht schaffen würden. *'Jimmy:' Wenn das heißt, dass er aus dem Haus ist: coole Sache. *'Franklin:' Na ja, mal sehen. *'Jimmy:' Weißt du, tut mir leid, dass du wegen meinem Dad deinen Job verloren hast. Das Leben ist hart. Weißt du, ich bin im Moment arbeitsmäßig behindert. *'Franklin:' Alter, du wurdest gefeuert? Das ist kacke. *'Jimmy:' Na ja, nicht gefeuert. Ich hab keinen Job gekriegt. *'Franklin:' Das kenn ich, Alter. Du hast Bewerbungen geschrieben, aber keiner stellt dich ein? *'Jimmy:' Nein, ich, äh, hab mir keinen Job gesucht. Ich hatte noch nie einen. Scheint harte Arbeit zu sein. Das Leben. Die Tage gehen einfach so schnell rum. Hey, spielst du „Righteous Slaughter“? *'Franklin:' Nee. Nur die ersten beiden Teile. *'Jimmy:' Okay. Vor der De-Santa-Villa (beide steigen aus dem Auto aus) *'Jimmy:' Yo! Also, irgendwie, wo wir beide ohne Job sind, könnten wir ja mal abhängen, oder? *'Franklin:' Klar, ich denk drüber nach, Alter. *'Jimmy:' Oder vielleicht mal so um die Häuser ziehen, weißt du? Darts spielen oder was trinken? Striplokale abchecken? Komm schon, Alter. Ich bin echt ’n Wilder. *'Franklin:' Klar, ich hab deine Nummer, falls ich sie mal brauche, Mann. Aber, äh... Hey, weißt du was, Mann? Sei mal nicht so hart zu deinem Paps, Alter. Alles klar? *'Jimmy:' In Ordnung. Gebongt. *'Franklin:' Genau, Mann. (sie verabschieden sich) *'Jimmy:' Mein Bruder im Geiste. Ich mein... ho–hoffentlich nur im Geiste, weil meine Mutter früher ’ne ziemliche Schlampe war. Man sieht sich! *'Franklin:' Klar, was auch immer, Alter. Bis später. Mission Michael erhält einen Anruf von seinem Sohn Jimmy, der ihm erzählt, dass Michaels Jacht gestohlen wurde. Gehe mit Michael zur Garage und folge der Markierung im Radar Richtung Pacific Bluffs. Sobald eine Kreuzung erreicht wird, startet eine kurze Sequenz, in der ein Lastwagen mit dem gestohlenen Boot vor Michaels Auto vorbeifährt. Nimm sofort die Verfolgung auf. Franklin klettert sogleich auf die Motorhaube. Bringe Franklin vorsichtig nahe genug an das Boot, damit er aufspringen kann. Während Franklin mit einem Gegner kämpft, musst du das Geschehen von deinem Auto aus mitverfolgen. Mit der Zeit bekommt Franklin Probleme mit seinem Gegner, sodass du mit deiner Waffe etwas aushelfen solltest. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, Jimmy zu retten, der am Mast über der Straße hängt. Bringe dein Auto unter ihm in Position, damit er sich fallen lassen kann. Steuere das Auto nun wieder hinter das Boot, um Franklin abzuholen. Leider macht nun der Motor des Wagens Probleme. Die Verfolgung muss abgebrochen und der Wagen in die Werkstatt gebracht werden. Sobald das Auto repariert ist, bringe Jimmy zurück in die Villa. Damit ist diese Mission geschafft. Aufgaben * Steig in Amandas Auto. * Begib dich nach Pacific Bluffs. * Bring Franklin nahe an die Yacht. * Erschieße den Dieb. * Verfolge die Yacht. * Fang Jimmy. * Fang Franklin. * Begib dich nach Los Santos Customs. * Lass Amandas Auto reparieren. * Begib dich zu Michaels Haus. Zusätzliche Ziele (100 Prozent) * Schneller Fang – Rette Jimmy innerhalb von zehn Sekunden * Nicht ein Kratzer – Liefere Amandas Auto ab, ohne es zu beschädigen Nach der Mission Anruf (Franklin) *'Jimmy:' Franklin! *'Franklin:' Was geht, Bruder. Alles klar? *'Jimmy:' Ja, alles gut. Gut, Alter. *'Franklin:' Wie geht’s deinem Dad? *'Jimmy:' Gut, glaub ich. Ich meine, es sollte ihm gut gehen, richtig? Schließlich hat er dich, wenn er Hilfe braucht. Ich versteh nicht ganz, was er bei eurer Partnerschaft beisteuert. *'Franklin:' Mann, Bruder, ich will nicht zu viel am Telefon darüber reden, aber da, wo ich herkomme, läuft’s etwas anders. Kein Glamour, kein Luxus, Mann. Ich hab die Schnauze voll davon, meinen Hals zu riskieren und nichts dafür zu bekommen, Alter. Dein Dad scheint jemand zu sein, der was riskiert hat, Mann, und dafür ordentlich abkassieren konnte. Also hoff ich, dass was davon auf mich abfärbt. Verstehst du? *'Jimmy:' Hast du gerade gesagt, dass das Leben auf der Straße hart ist und dass man es schwer hat als, na ja, guter Mensch in einer schlechten Welt? Ich verstehe deinen Schmerz, Alter. Ehrlich. Brüder, für immer. *'Franklin:' Ja, Mann, ich muss Schluss machen. SMS (Jimmy) Yo F! Hab dich bei Lifeinvader eingeladen nimm an und wir können abhängen! Kannst mich jederzeit anrufen Bruder ... JEDERZEIT dann hauen wir auf die kacke. Bis dann Jizzle SMS (Lamar) Hey, du misslauniger Wixa. Ich geb dir den Bagger, den wir geklaut ham. Steht bei Tantchens Hütte ;P Daily Globe miniatur Autofahrer auf dem Del Perro Freeway kamen mit dem Schrecken davon, als eine Vollgas-Schießerei zwischen zwei Fahrzeugen ausbrach, von denen eines eine Jacht transportierte. Was die Schießerei ausgelöst hat und wer darin verwickelt war, ist noch unbekannt, aber es führt uns zu unserer Frage des Tages für unsere Leser: „Ist eine Schießerei um eine Luxusjacht ein Zeichen, dass die Wirtschaftskrise Los Santos im Griff hat, oder dass sie vorbei ist?“ Lifeinvader miniatur *'Jimmy' (an Michael):''' Also gut tut mir leid das mit dem Boot ich wollte bloß Initiative zeigen und was zu den Finanzen beitragen wie du’s ständig forderst. In einer Rezession muss man kreativ sein! Wenigstens war ich mal draußen oder??? Dieser Einbrecher hat sich übrigens als ziemlich cooler Typ erwiesen. Bleeter miniatur *@muttonjohnpoo:' Man weiß, dass man in Los Santos ist, wenn... es auf dem Del Perro Freeway wegen ’ner Jacht ’ne Schießerei gibt. #nuranderwestküste Weazel News miniatur|link=Weazel News Vorhin bestimmten Schock und Terror den Verkehr auf dem Del Perro Freeway, als sich zwei Männergruppen im Streit um eine Jacht eine wilde Schießerei lieferten. Das Weazel-News-Team war wie üblich nur wenige Minuten zu spät vor Ort und sprach mit einem Zeugen: „Ich hielt es für einen Scherz oder Streich, bis eine Kugel durchs Fenster reinkam und sich durch meine Schlagader pflügte. Wenn es für Sie ok ist, würde ich jetzt gerne in Krankenhaus fahren.“ Spielfehler * Wählt man das Panzerung-Menü aus, kauft aber keinen Artikel und bricht ab, steht das Verdeck vertikal, wenn das Auto aus der Werkstatt fährt. * In der verbesserten Fassung lässt sich das Auto nicht reparieren und/oder das Spiel friert ein, wenn man versucht, Los Santos Customs zu betreten. Die einzige Möglichkeit, diesen Fehler zu umgehen ist, die Mission noch zwei weitere Male zu spielen, beim dritten Mal sollte es funktionieren. Trivia * Bei der Fahrt zu Los Santos Customs läuft immer „ “ von den . * Der Phantom ist nach Franklins Sprung in den Wagen nicht mehr einholbar. * Der ist zu hören, als Franklin den zweiten Mann von Bord wirft. * Je nachdem, ob Franklin bereits ein Rennen von Hao gefahren ist (und dabei gewonnen oder verloren hat), reagiert Hao unterschiedlich. * Entgegen Jimmys Aussage hat Franklin keine Lifeinvader-Einladung. * Wenn Franklin stirbt, bevor der Lkw davonfährt, gibt es eine besondere Zwischensequenz: Michael hält an und Jimmy sagt, der er ja noch wenigstens einen Sohn habe. Michael brüllt ihn daraufhin an, dass Franklin ihn schließlich retten wollte. Sterben sowohl Franklin als auch Jimmy, brüllt Michael „FUUUUUUCK!“ und schlägt seinen Kopf mehrmals auf das Lenkrad und weint. * Am Ende der Verfolgungsjagd fährt ein Mechaniker in einem Gefängnisbus vorbei. * Der Sentinel ist so programmiert, dass er nach zwei Schüssen einen Schaden hat. Im normalen Spielverlauf hält das Auto 20 Schüsse aus, bevor es defekt ist. * Granaten und Haftbomben gehen während der Verfolgung nicht hoch. Erst nach der Mission kann man sie zünden. * Die Mission ist der einzige Moment im gesamten Spiel, in dem sich drei Personen in einem Zweisitzer befinden. * Wechselt der Spieler nach der Mission zu Michael, sitzt er manchmal am Pier und sagt zornig: „Jimmy...“ miniatur|Minute 01:04 im zweiten GTA-V-Trailer: Der rote Phantom * Ursprünglich war der Phantom rot statt blau lackiert. * Diese Mission ist eine Anspielung auf das finale Teil der Mission ''End of the Line aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, in der Carl Johnson den Feuerwehrwagen, den Tenpenny fährt, verfolgt. * Zu Beginn erwähnt Michael eine Trainingsmontage und einen Film aus den 80ern, möglicherweise ist die „ “-Reihe gemeint. * In der Beta-Fassung lag Michael noch oberkörperfrei auf der Liege, statt ein blaues Hemd zu tragen. en:Father/Son es:Padre/Hijo fr:Père/fils hu:Father/Son pl:Ojciec i syn pt:Pai/Filho ru:Father/Son vi:Father/Son Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Missionen Kategorie:Michael-De-Santa-Missionen Kategorie:Spielbar mit Franklin Clinton